


Anything That Bleeds

by Bandearg_Rois



Series: In Which Stiles is an Alpha [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone might show up, M/M, No seriously it's like the Highlander it's weird, Scott is still a bad friend, There Can Be Only One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandearg_Rois/pseuds/Bandearg_Rois
Summary: It's been 4 years since Stiles left Beacon Hills, coming back only to see his father, and he's gained a sort of reputation in the supernatural world: the Packmaker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMG you guize. It's been way too long.

Stiles hummed along with the radio as he weeded his garden, which was possibly a strange thing to do at 1 in the morning, but there was no one around to object, and he hadn't gotten back from the Harrison mediation until early evening, when he'd eaten and fallen into bed, exhausted from the travel and from the constant effort of not throttling all parties and being done with the whole thing. He liked his garden, liked that he was literally self-sufficient enough that he could go months without going into the nearest town. Humans were hard to get along with, and he now understood why the majority of the weres he knew liked having their den outside of normal human settlements.

Humans were just so...  _loud_. And being that his hearing was more sensitive than most, even other weres, that was not a good thing. He'd learned a lot about diversion techniques at Davis, and especially in LA when he'd gone there for a semester right before he graduated. His official degree was in criminal justice, with an MBA in conflict resolution. He was working on his doctorate, but it was hard to translate supernatural problems into mundane ones that he would actually be able to use to his advantage. As it was, he was off running hither and yon most of every month to fix people's problems; he hardly had time for his own.

As he was musing, he heard a commotion at the edge of his hearing, which after years of honing was a lot further than most other Alphas, which put the disagreement at the edge of his territory, to the northeast, if he wasn't just imagining it. He stopped weeding, standing up and moving closer, though he really didn't need to, as the sounds were getting closer to his den. He spread his senses, and waited for a few moments, before setting off two of his traps, effectively separating the beta from the Alpha chasing it, and both of them from coming further into his territory.

He took his time getting to them, wanting a chance to guage the problem for himself before he settled in to do his job. The beta was terrified, that much was clear, and the Alpha felt... Off, somehow. He wasn't sure, because really, he hadn't been an Alpha that long, nor had he met as many as he'd really wanted to, and he didn't have a Pack to worry about. Maybe she was worried. He didn't think so, but everyone got a fair shake.

At least, until the weres came into view. The beta was pressed as far away from the Alpha as she could get, curled up and whining, while the Alpha snarled and snapped, still trying to get to her prey. Stiles stepped forward and the beta started talking.

"Please, she killed the others, she's crazy, I can't-"

"Hush," he murmured, letting his Presence roll over both of them. The beta relaxed, eyes shining gold in the moonlight as the fear scent lessened a bit, but the Alpha... She redoubled her efforts, too lost in the bloodlust to give a damn that she was trespassing in the territory of an Alpha that could shred her like slowcooked chicken.

"Shut up!" He finally resorted to snapping, hoping that his irritation would get through. The Alpha abruptly stopped, looking contrite, big tears rolling down her face.

"That little bitch tried to kill me!" the Alpha cried, pointing at the beta. "She killed everyone else, then came after me!" Stiles could hear the lie, see the ticks that proved it out, and sighed.

"Shut up," he snapped again as she continued trying to spin a story. "Start over, with the truth. Because I was weeding, and you interrupted." As he spoke, he turned part of his attention on the beta, who looked eerily familiar, when she wasn't shit scared and running for her life. As the other Alpha tried again to lie to him, to get him to let her kill the younger woman, he casually reached through the barrier and slit her throat, wincing at the power that flowed into him. For lack of better terms, it tasted... Well, really gross. Turning to face the other girl properly, he sighed. "Now that that's over with, what's your name? Do you have family I can get you back to?"

"... They're all dead anyhow. My name is Cora. Cora Hale."

**Author's Note:**

> Dun Dun Dun. So, is it the stupidest thing I've ever done?
> 
> I'm a little rusty, sorry


End file.
